Pink
by La Moonlight Lily
Summary: Sansa Stark had always fantasised about her first kiss. She thought of every knight, every lord she could have shared it with. Never once had she imagined it would be Theon Greyjoy who would kiss her first.


**_A/N:_** Yes, I'm on a roll and I'm writing crazy things. And let's just pretend Sansa was wearing pink at the feast, kay? xD

Characters are not mine, I just borrowed them for a bit.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the night the King and his party arrived, after everyone was finally settled in their places and the feast started.

Theon was bored out of his mind. Robb was still talking with his father and his uncle Benjen about some matter or another and Jon had run out of the room after something the Imp had said, and Theon could not imitate half of the men in the room and pull one of the serving wenches into his lap lest Lord and Lady Stark might reprimand him for being so disrespectful to the Royal party, to the King. The King who was disgustingly snogging a wench of his own in front of his own wife and queen.

Theon only sighed instead, looking around the room and making dirty jokes and comments in his head about how everyone looks, with those Southron ladies looking absolutely ridiculous with the amount of furs covering their bodies.

_And their tits, for the matter._ He thought with frustration.

His gaze shifted from the older ladies to little Princess Myrcella, who was seated with Sansa and Jeyne Poole, and his breath caught in his throat as soon as he laid eyes on the older Stark girl.

She was wearing pink.

Women never wore pink in the North, preferring darker, more dull colours for their heavy gowns to shield them from the harsh Northern weather, but fuck it, Sansa Stark was wearing _pink_ tonight.

It was no Southron gown, or the girl would have frozen to death, but it was not the usual style of the women of the North. The gown was still long-sleeved, but she did not wear the same amount of layers that they usually did beneath their dresses, and the neckline was a bit lower than usual. It hugged her frame, giving the slightest attention to her budding breasts.

The girl was only eleven, yet she still looked like a woman flowered.

But it was all probably to impress that prick of a Prince. Theon cursed again and wished he could just drag that busty kitchen maid only a few paces away from him to his room so he could fuck her till she couldn't walk and finally satisfy himself.

He distracted himself with thoughts about the girl until a familiar shriek roused him from his dreams.

"ARYA!" He looked at said girl and found her trying, and failing miserably, to conceal her giggles behind her palm, then looked back to Sansa, who looked close to tears as a bit of stew clung to her hair and her beautiful dress.

He caught Lady Catelyn giving Robb a pointed look, who immediately stopped laughing and hurried to his youngest sister, lifting her up and carrying her to her room.

Before he could think of what he was doing, Theon sprang up to his feet and rushed to Sansa, who was starting to get up from the bench.

"Lady Stark." He began. "Allow me to escort you to your room?"

She looked up at him, her blue Tully eyes swimming with tears, and shrugged, taking his offered arm, and Theon immediately walked them out of the Great Hall, leading the way to her chambers.

"You look beautiful, you know." He said when Sansa stayed silent.

"Not anymore." She sniffed and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes you do."

"My dress is ruined! And my hair! How will I go back to that feast again?!" She almost wailed.

"Well, maybe you should retire for the night." _Maybe we should retire for the night, _he thought and almost kicked himself. The girl was only eleven and as far as Theon knew, she hadn't even flowered yet. And even if she were older, Lord Stark would have his head.

"I think Lady Catelyn was going to send you to your room in a bit anyway." Theon said instead. "And you will need your rest so you could charm all of those court members tomorrow."

"Do I really, look beautiful?" Sansa asked almost shyly and he chuckled.

"Of course you do, you were the most beautiful lady in all of Winterfell tonight!"

She stopped and he realised they had reached her room, but she was still giving him this shy smile, a glint in her eyes that looked like something close to adoration and he couldn't resist reaching up and twirling a lock of her soft, red hair and Sansa stepped back, not used to someone being so close to her.

"Easy, girl." He lowered his voice, softened his tone, speaking to her as if he were soothing a spooked mare.

"Theon-"

"Shh, Sansa." He quickly hushed her as his hand trailed from her hair to her neck, caressing her soft skin lightly.

"Theon what are you doing?" Sansa whispered but didn't pull away from him, something in his eyes keeping her in place.

"I don't know." He whispered back and leaned in slowly, until his lips softly touched her full, pink ones.

Sansa gasped against his mouth and Theon put the slightest bit of pressure on her mouth, making her whimper at the unfamiliar sensation.

The sound made him pull back suddenly and she almost whimpered again before she remembered how unlady-like that would be, and Theon cursed under his breath when he saw the pink blush rising on her cheeks.

_Fucking pink…_

Before he could do something more stupid, Theon bent and quickly kissed Sansa's hand. "Good night, Lady Stark." He then turned on his heel and strode away.

Sansa just stood there for a few moments, still dazed from the events of the day. She had met the King and Queen of Westeros, will probably be betrothed to the heir to the throne and her father's ward just gave her her first kiss.

Touching her still tingling lips with the tips of her fingers, Sansa smiled and opened the door to her chambers so she could wash her hair and change into her night shift. She could not wait to tell Jeyne about this…

_**Fin**_

* * *

Please review! I'll bake you nice treats!

Until next time;

_**Lily**_


End file.
